We can't be
by starsjustpassingby
Summary: Quinn Fabray is straight...right? Well, she thinks she is, and so does everyone else.. That is, until Santana Lopez starts making her think differently. QUINNTANA ONE SHOT


"I'm flattered Santana, but I'm really not into that.."

Quinn Fabray was as straight as ruler. At least, that's what the teenager had always thought, before the New Directions went to the Nationals competition. Quinn went through something she never thought imaginable. But in that hotel room, after those few words escaped her lip, she knew things were about to change for her. She wasn't sure why, when or how, but they were.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about a hair cut."

Quinn agreed and made her way to a salon, accompanied by Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce. The entire time Quinn sat in the chair, getting her gold locks chopped off, she could feel Santana's chocolate brown eyes drilling into the back of her. She was tempted to tell the Latina to fuck off, and quit staring at her, but Quinn remained silent, letting the hairdresser continue her work.

"Looking hot, Q."

Quinn glanced in the mirror, seeing Santana winking at her, with a thumbs up. Shortly after, her hair was done, and the three girls went back to the hotel, hoping to God that they wouldn't get in trouble. They didnt. Quinn and the other girls sat through a boring speech from Mr. Schue about Nationals, and how he wouldn't leave them for Broadway.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, the Nationals competition was happening. Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Brittany, and Lauren had gotten ready early, so that left Santana and Quinn alone in the hotel room for girls. Quinn could see Santana looking at her.<p>

"Santana, I know, okay."

"Know what?"

"Don't play stupid, Tana. I know that you're gay, and I know you've been switching between checking me and B out this entire trip."

"I...I.. But... I am not gay, Quinn."

"Really. So that's why I heard you and Brittany being loud last night?"

"Fine. I am. Why do you care anyways? And do not even think about telling anyone, or I will ends you."

"Santana, I dont totally care, but.. look, I dont know. Forget I said anything."

New Directions was huddled in a pack inside the theater's lobby. They were on in a while. They had two songs, original songs, prepared and rehearsed. Finn wrote a duet, Pretending, and the Unholy Trinity, and Kurt, had come up with Light Up The World, a group song they would all sing. While walking to take their seats, Quinn and Santa walked side by side in the back of the group. No one saw the dark haired girl lace her fingers with Quinn.

* * *

><p>So New Directions lost. They came in 12th place, and Santana LOST it. She was screaming at Rachel and Finn in Spanish. Man hands and Quinn's ex kissed on stage. Quinn was mad about that, but not as mad Santana, who had to be held back by Quinn, Sam and Mike. Mr. Schue ended up herding them all out of the hotel room, leading them to the boys' room. Quinn stayed behind, at Mr. Schue's request, and sat next to Santana on the bed.<p>

"Santana, um... That was a bit much."

"No, it wasn't Quinn! Hobbit and that TREE fucking RUINED our chances of winning! It would have meant so much if we had actually placed in the top ten!"

"There's always next year..."

"Yeah, unless they screw up again."

Quinn remained silent. That was a good point. Finn and Rachel could easily screw up again, ruining their shot. But if they kept thinking so negatively, then they would get nowhere. Quinn moved so her legs were straddling Santana. She was about to open her mouth to speak again, but found her lips captured by another pair. Santana's lips were attached to Quinn's and Quinn didnt pull away. She deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue inside Santana's mouth so their tongues could dance. Santana pulled away and Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I want the top."

Quinn nodded, flipping their bodies around so that Santana was on top. Their lips crashed together again, with more force and lust this time around. Quinn wasn't totally sure what she was doing- she had never done anything with another female before. All she knew was that Santana's hand was massaging her breast, and she liked it. Next thing she knew, her neck was being attacked by Santana's skillful mouth. She was almost guaranteed to have a hickey there, knowing her friend. She felt Santana bite her neck, and Quinn moaned, not being used to the amazing feeling. The two girls started to really get into it. Soon, the two of them were left in their strapless bras and panties. They were much too distracted with each other to hear the knock on the door, followed by it opening. Rachel and Kurt entered the room to let them know it was time to eat, but stood with their mouths gaping at the sight they were witnessing.

"Santana, Quinn, what are you doing?"

Rachel's loud voice cut through the room like a knife cut through jello. Santana and Quinn's heads popped up, looking at the two figured that stood at the other end of the room. Quinn didn't know what to say. She hadn't thought that anyone would catch them. Now she was so screwed.

"Get out."

Quinn herded the two divas out of the hotel room and slammed the door loudly. Quinn was fuming, and turned to Santana, glaring angrily at the other teenager.

"You could have locked the door Santana!"

"Hello, you could have to!"

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't gone and started whatever the hell it was we were doing, then we wouldn't be in this dam mess, now would we?"

"Oh no, do NOT go blaming me for this Quinn. You wanted too just as much as I did, otherwise you wouldn't have allowed me to do anything. You would have pushed me away!"

"You shouldn't have made a move on me. It was stupid, Santana. We will never be anything more than friends. I am straight, and this, this was nothing."

With that, Quinn turned and went over to her suitcase. She put on a pair of jeans, a red tank top, and a white cardigan, before facing Santana one last time.

"Hurry up and get dressed of you'll miss food."

Quinn walked out of the hotel room, making her way to the dining area. All she could think about was Santana, and her sexuality. She couldn't lie to herself, saying she didn't like it, because she did. Maybe she was bisexual. Maybe she was just confused and experimenting. Either way, Quinn Fabray's life would never be the same after everything that went down during that trip.


End file.
